Modern computing systems often include large systems including multiple servers or processors communicating over local-area or wide-area networks serving multiple clients. These systems can store very large amounts of data and process many transactions in a given time period. Maintaining optimal system performance and the collection and analysis of transactional and dimensional data can be difficult or suboptimal in current systems.